This invention relates generally to underground or buried objects, and pertains more particularly to objects like metal tanks, barrels, cables and pipes capable of behaving as a parasitic antenna or reflector, since it intercepts and reradiates some of the energy radiated towards it.
Most detection instruments for underground objects are not adequate to penetrate and detect deep into the earth. Deep detectors in most cases must be connected to a source, which is also connected to the buried object. Often there is no "other" connection source; as for example, a tank without any protrusions, other than the tank itself. The result is that locating an object becomes a long process of searching, digging and locating or not finding the object at all. In some cases, a detector and transmitter are used by two individuals. This invention generally relates to the propagated radio waves which penetrate into the earth several hundred feet and less.
Hence, a need for an extremely efficient, uncomplicated, deep penetrating instrument detection continues to exist.